life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3: Hell Is Empty
"Hell Is Empty" is the third and final episode of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. The episode was released on December 20, 2017.Life is Strange Tumblr blog postLife is Strange Tumblr blog post Synopsis Chloe Price is at Rachel's house for dinner when Rachel accuses her father of cheating. James Amber reveals that the woman he was with in the park, was Rachel's mother Sera .Sera and James met in high school and fell in love. They had a child together (Rachel) but Sera became a drug addict. James eventually left with the child, and made an agreement with Sera to pay her monthly if she agreed to stay away. This worked for 15 years. Rachel is devastated. Rachel wants to meet Sera but has no idea how to find her. Chloe agrees to help. Chloe goes home and calls Frank . Having seen Sera come out of Frank's RV at the junkyard, she figures Frank would know how to find her. Frank reluctantly agrees to meet Chloe at the junkyard. Chloe leaves for the junkyard taking her father's toolbox and an old repair manual with her. At the junkyard, Chloe fixes an old truck while she waits for Frank. Rachel shows up, as does Frank - but he isn't alone. Damon Merrick is there and demands to know why Chloe is trying to find Sera. Through conversation Damon learns that Rachel is the DA's (James Amber) daughter. An altercation takes place and Rachel is stabbed. Frank attacks Damon and Chloe rushes Rachel to the hospital. Rachel lives but still wants to find her mother. Rachel's parents are there as well and Chloe tells James what happened. Rachel convinces Chloe to break into her dad's office and gives her a code to disarm the alarm. While there she finds evidence that James lied about a lot of things and that Damon has Sera. Chloe leaves and drives to the old mill . Chloe confronts Damon who has Sera tied up in a chair. He reveals that James is paying him to kill Sera and when Chloe tries to stop him, she gets knocked to the ground. Frank enters and struggles with Damon. Chloe wakes up and talks with Sera who tries to convince her to not tell Rachel about anything that happened at the mill. Chloe returns to the hospital and has to decide whether to lie to Rachel or possibly ruin her relationship with James forever by telling her everything. Checkpoints *Amber House *Rachel's Room *Dream *Price House — Upstairs *Price House — Downstairs *Junkyard *Hospital *Hospital — Rachel's Room *Amber House — Office *Burned Forest *Old Mill *Hospital — Rachel's Room Characters * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * Damon Merrick * Sera Gearhardt * Frank Bowers * James Amber * Rose Amber * William Price * Joyce Price * David Madsen * Eliot Hampden * Steph Gingrich * Mikey North * Drew North * Nathan Prescott * Samantha Myers * Anthony North * Juliet Watson (text messages) * Brooke Scott (text messages) * Hayden Jones (text messages) * Dana Ward (text messages) * Victoria Chase * Sheldon Pike (mentioned) * Rodney Sears (mentioned) * Sean Prescott * Evan Harris * Gerald Scott (mentioned) * Lita Gingrich (mentioned) * George Gingrich (mentioned) * Ms. Grant * Dr. Bill * Mark Jefferson (off-screen) Featured Music * "Koda" — I Don't (Rachel's room; Preview gameplay) Reception N/A Achievements There are eleven achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to William Shakespeare's The Tempest and derives from Ariel’s speech in Act I, Scene 2: “Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” * The achievement "All the Devils are Here" is a reference to the second half of the same quote from Shakespeare's The Tempest. * The song used in the trailer for the episode is All I Wanted from Daughter's score. Gallery BtS Episode 3 teaser image.jpg|Teaser image Videos Endings TBA Trailers Life is Strange Before The Storm Episode 3 Teaser Trailer LIFE IS STRANGE BEFORE THE STORM Episode 3 Teaser Trailer (2017) Life is Strange Before the Storm Ep 3 Trailer References pt-br:Episódio 3: Hell Is Empty ru:Эпизод 3: Ад пуст Category:Episodes (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Episodes